A jealous Maka
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: Just a random story I came up with, a bit fluffy. I warn you now the pairings included are: Soul-X-Maka, Tsubaki-X-Black*Star, and Kid-X-Chrona. I'm not entirely sure if Chrona is a boy/girl but hey go with it, don't like it don't read it hun!
1. An odd confession

Okay, I own several things but none are Soul Eater. If I owned Soul Eater Maka and Soul would be together and so would Tsubaki and Black*Star, and Chrona's gender would be more obvious. Any way, enjoy!

-Ohime-sama

The rain poured down, pounding against the window. A solitary young girl sat on the couch in her now empty apartment.

"Yeah, Soul went out with Black*Star and Kid so I'm all alone here." Maka Albarn, a teen aged girl of 17 with her newly developed…body sat curled up on the couch, phone to her ear.

"Where's Blair? I figured she wouldn't want to go out in this storm." Asked Maka's best girl friend, Tsubaki.

"She left for Chupa Capra's before it started, I have no doubt she'll wait there until it stops." Maka twirled one of her blonde pigtails around her finger watching as the tip of it turned a bright red then blue.

"Oh, well at least you get some peace and silence right?"

"Yeah, but you know what they say: you never know what you have until it's gone." Tsubaki giggled,

"I know what you mean, it's always quiet around here when Star leaves." Maka sits up straight.

"Did you just call him Star?"

"I- umm, no?"

"Tsubakiiiii, spill it!" Maka edged her friend into telling her what she was hiding.

"Alright! Black*Star and I are a couple now!" About ten seconds of silence were heard, and then Maka spoke up.

"Really? Who made the first move? Did you guys go out on a date yet? Did you confess?" Tsubaki laughs.

"Calm down Maka, He made the first move, after I half way confessed and then we went out to eat at that pizzeria on 1st street."

"Death City Pizzeria?"

"Yeah, that one."

"I'm so happy for you guys! Does anyone else know?"

"Knowing Star, probably Soul and Kid."

"You're probably right." Maka shivered at the thought of Black*Star knowing one of her secrets, she had to make sure he NEVER found anything out.

"Speaking of Kid, guess what." Tsubaki poked at Maka's natural curiousness.

"What?"

"He and Chrona went out together the other night on an inspection to see if kishins were living in an abandoned building and Kid came back with a funny look on his face."

"You don't think every one thought Chrona was a boy, do you?" Maka asked her friend on the other line.

"I think that's what happened, her dress was all torn up and Kid was blushing a bit. Maybe he saw something when the two kishins attacked." The two girls sat in silence for a few seconds, and then broke out laughing.

"Poor Kid! I would have paid to be there to see his face when he realized that the person who held the demon sword was a girl." Maka flopped onto her back, propping her head up with a pillow.

"I know, I bet you their going to be in a relationship by tomorrow if not, then by the end of the week." Tsubaki announced. Maka giggled in agreement. Suddenly Maka heard a loud beeping noise in the background.

"Um, sorry Maka. I'll call you later tonight. My kitchen!" With that Tsubaki hung up the phone and so did Maka. She pulled her knees up to her chin and sighed. She wasn't sure why, but she felt depressed and a bit melancholy. She had just been given good, even great, news: her friends had gotten together. Yet she just couldn't bring herself to smile.

Her thoughts soon began to drift towards Soul, and that's when the tears began to fall. She couldn't deny it any more, she was in love with her weapon partner and no one could stop her from continuing to love him. Maka's thoughts drifted through different things she and Soul had gone through and then different qualities she admired Soul for. He was shy, she knew this from the first time they had met.

"_That was pretty." An innocent Maka stepped into the music room of Shibusen. A white haired boy sat straight up._

"_What do you want and why are you sneaking up on me?" The boy asked in a not so 4noticeable wavering voice. He had hoped the girl behind him hadn't noticed, no such luck._

"_I don't really want anything. I just heard the beautiful music and decided to follow it."_

"_What ever." A young Soul responded, blushing a little. After all no one had EVER appreciated his piano playing._

"_Just go away, you're bothering me."_

"_You're a weapon right?" Maka walked closer and the boy closed his eyes, after all they were blood red. Who wouldn't be scared of blood red eyes?_

"_So what if I am?" He responded, wishing this annoying girl away._

"_I'm a meister and I'm looking for a scythe to be my weapon." _

"_Why a scythe?"_

"_Because, I want to create the next Death scythe, one stronger than the Lord of Death has now. That's my goal." Soul smirked and turned around._

"_Sounds cool, it's my goal to be the next death scythe so I suppose it'd be logical if we became partners. For the first time in his life Soul chose to show someone his eyes without being scared for their reaction. When he turned around and looked at the girl he was the one who was given a shock. He had recognized her right away as the daughter of the present death scythe. Soul smirked, hiding his fear of meeting new people. However for Maka his eyes revealed it all._

He was also very outgoing, talking with most people that he ran into in the school hallway. Soul was a bit devious sometimes and others he would think of the other person's feelings before doing anything. Soul was a jerk, sometimes he really got on Maka's last nerve, but he was also sweet and could help get her out of whatever bad mood she was in.

Maka's thoughts were interrupted as the front door was opened.

"I'm home!" Soul's voice echoed throughout the apartment. Maka hastily wiped at the tears on her face, but her efforts were in vain because Soul had already seen.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul kneeled in front of the couch.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She turned her head away from him, hoping he would drop it. No such luck, Soul placed his hand gently, but still a bit forcibly on her cheek turning her head so she would face him.

"Maka, please tell me what made you cry." There it was, the thing Maka didn't want to see, the care and concern in his eyes. The tears began flowing again, she knew there was no way Soul could love her, and she was fine with that. The only thing she wanted was to stay by his side, even if her love was unrequited.

"Soul, no…" She moaned. Maka didn't notice the slight pink color appear on Soul's face, sadly as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

"Please, tell me." He held her wrists up to her chest, his face unbearably close to hers. She gave in to his pleading eyes.

"They got together." She looked down to her lap.

"Who?"

"Kid and Chrona and Black*Star and Tsubaki." Her tears fell on to his hand that rested on her knee.

"Oh, you loved Kid and now Chrona's with him…wait isn't Chrona a boy too?"

"No!"

"No to which one?"

"Both." Maka sniffed and tried to force the tears to stop.

"Then you're in love with Black*Star?"

"It's not that, it's just that…well, I've never had a real boyfriend and for Tsubaki to get together with her partner, I guess I was just…jealous." Maka raised her head up a bit to look at Soul. He had a confused and questioning look displayed on his face. Maka had realized what she had just said and what it had sounded like.

"I-it's not like I'm jealous that she got together with her partner, th-that's not it. I-" A wide smile spread across Soul's face. Maka stood up and turned to walk away when Soul had stopped her. He turned her around to face him.

"Soul, I-I'm not sure what you think I meant b-but it's not what it sounds like." She began walking backwards, denying every accusation of her loving Soul. Maka stiffened when she found herself up against the wall. The smile was still plastered on Soul's face, making it seem that he had won the lottery, eight times in a row.

"Soul I'm fine now so don't worry about it. I-."

"Maka." The way his husky voice said her name made her stop mid sentence.

"Shut up." She was about to respond to the comment when she felt Soul's lips on her own, for a split second Maka was shocked. The kiss wasn't slow and sweet like you would think a first kiss would be, it was passionate and full of want, need, and lust. It was powerful and yet said everything Maka had been feeling, she was just glad she had the wall behind her because without it she would have surly fallen to the floor because her legs had turned to jelly when Soul's arms wrapped around her small waist.

"Soul…" Maka moaned into his ear as his kisses trailed down her neck and onto her shoulders. Her shirt was almost all the way unbuttoned and her skirt halfway unzipped. His shirt was on the floor and his jeans were undone.

"Maka." He answered.

"I love you." His nose trailed up her neck and he placed a short kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Maka."


	2. Showing my love

I was asked to write some more for this story, so here goes nothing ^^;

-Ohime-sama

Maka laid in her bed, her mind still on hyper drive after the whole scene that had happened just two hours ago. Her hand subconsciously rose to her lips; she could still feel his lips on hers. She was sure they would become a couple; her dream would come true. However, after dinner Soul had acted like nothing had happened. He placed his plate in the sink, said 'night to Maka and closed his door.

She couldn't help but think he only did that to tease her, figuring he could shut her up. That in general pissed her off. Maka couldn't take it anymore, even if it was 11:00 at night, she threw the covers off herself and walked to Soul's room. She twisted the knob, and quietly entered the room. She sat herself by the head of his bed on the floor, her head rested by his. Suddenly he stirred and his eyes opened half way.

"Maka?"

"Hi." He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I should ask you, did I, did I do something wrong earlier?" She looked up to him sweetly, honestly wondering if she turned him away. Truthfully that was her first…physical connection with a guy.

"W-What would make you think that?"

"Well, after dinner you acted like nothing had happened between us. I was kind of worried." She spoke quietly. He laughed softly, making a blush appear on her face.

"Stupid girl," He pulls her up on the bed, sitting her in his lap.

"Why would I ignore what happened?"

"I-." she couldn't come up with a good answer for that.

"I only acted as if nothing happened because if we had gone any farther we could've done something you might have regretted." Maka blushed furiously, Soul wanted to do…THAT with her. He really did love her.

"R-really?" She wanted to make sure he wasn't pulling her leg. He rests his chin on her shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Maka, you have no idea how arousing I find you." He was the one with the red color on his cheeks now. She laughed and pulled both of them down so they were lying in his bed.

"You find me arousing?" This made her feel, giddy somehow.

"Mhmm." He mumbled into her hair. Pulling Maka close, Soul fell into a deep sleep never releasing his grip around her waist. Maka snuggled close to him, soaking in his sent and adoring his sleeping face. Before she drifted off she leaned up to his face and kissed him lightly.

"I love you Soul Eater Evans."

So, I'm not really sure if this is any good but I hope you enjoy!

-Ohime-Sama


End file.
